


Kittens will be kittens

by Nyanzaya



Series: Shiza [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, I dont even know what to tag this because??, Just a dad taking care of his kid, Slice of Life, even tho the kid breaks things by runnin around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanzaya/pseuds/Nyanzaya
Summary: Toilet paper, climbing on top of things and breaking things. When will it end? Never, apparently.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Izaya alt, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Shiza [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831189
Kudos: 3





	Kittens will be kittens

**Author's Note:**

> I know shizuo isn't in this but that's their kid lmfao  
> Prompt: Here comes Axel, with a toilet paper roll in his hands. Oops, it's all over the floor and the couch and looks like he's going to try to climb the television.  
> Original post: https://nyanzaya.tumblr.com/post/157727050470/here-comes-axel-with-a-toilet-paper-roll-in-his

Iza was working on his laptop on an assignment. He didn’t question the small pitter-patters of feet running around the house until he saw Axel attempting to climb on top of the television.

“Axel, _no no no!_ ” Iza said quickly and practically jumped out of his seat to get Axel before the television fell on the floor. Frowning, Iza looked at the now broken apart television and then back to Axel who was giggling and pushing the toilet paper roll onto Iza’s cheek.

“Nyaa… Axel, that was bad. You can’t do that because you could get hurt.” Iza explained before placing the kit on the couch.

“But, Vati it was fun and and! Lookie.” Axel chirped, raising the toilet paper roll again.

“Toilet paper is very fun to play with but do you know what’s even better?”

Axel titled his head at his Vati’s question. “Even better than dis?”

Iza nodded his head, “Look here.” Iza said and almost out of thin air pulled out a toy mouse that was powered by a small battery. The older feline squeezed the toy mouse to make it squeak.

Axel’s ears perked up and eyes widened. He reached for it, putting the toilet paper to the side, “Can I have it? I want it!”

Iza gave a hum, “Alright, but you are going to have to catch it.” Iza said and winded up the mouse toy and put it on the floor. “When I let it go it’s going to run. If you catch it you get a prize.” Figured he may as well reward Axel for playing with it. As long as the kit didn’t play with anything that wasn’t a cat toy and break something.

Axel nodded and moved off the couch. When his Vati let go of the mouse toy he chased after it. Chasing something on polished floors was hard but he wanted that prize.

With Axel chasing the mouse toy Iza went back to his laptop to try and finish his work, although; the second he sat down he heard a large crash and a whine. Sighing, Iza got up and found that Axel had broken a very expensive vase. Iza wasn’t mad, it would be easy to replace it and picked up Axel.

“Even though you didn’t catch it I’ll give you an ‘A’ plus for effort.” Iza praised and took the kit to the kitchen. Once there Iza put Axel in a high chair and crafted up some milk tea and half a fish for Axel to eat. May as well reward the kit for trying.


End file.
